Christmas Gifts
by ImpracticalDemon
Summary: FT Secret Santa gift for Fangirl-OTP (2016). When Erza walks Wendy home from the Guild's Christmas Party, Wendy realizes how alone her friend and mentor is feeling. She sets out to recruit Lucy, Natsu and the rest to break Jellal out of prison for just one night, as a Christmas gift for Erza. Meanwhile, Natsu has accidentally burned some of Lucy's writing. Will she forgive him?


**Author's Note:**

This story is a Fairy Tail Secret Santa Christmas Gift for _**Fangirl-OTP** on **tumblr**._

Over the course of December I have asked her all sorts of questions about what she likes best, and the answer was "everything". Given any choice between A and B, _Fangirl_ would answer "both". If the choice was A, B or C, she would answer "YES". **\\(*u*)/**

I realized that her gift story had to incorporate all of Fairy Tail's most popular ships, and preferably all of its characters, together with romance, a little sexy stuff, character development, magic and more. Alas, after 3000 words I ran out of time!

For favourite friendships, _Fangirl_ liked Erza/Wendy (and Lucy/Juvia); this story starts with that premise.

Merry Christmas _Fangirl_!

~ Your no longer Secret Santa, Impracticaldemon

* * *

 **Gifts at Christmas**

* * *

Erza walked Wendy home from the Fairy Tail Christmas party before things got too wild. The line between "wild" and "too wild" would have been unclear to most people, since the guild hall had been almost shaking with noise even before they had slipped away. Erza had seen the subtle change, however, and had gradually made her way to Wendy's side. Her timing, as usual, had been excellent: she had just gotten Wendy to the exit when Mirajane had pulled a startled Freed across the bar and pressed a fervent kiss on his lips. The green-haired man, like Mirajane, had been drinking more than usual, and after the first obvious surprise he had fervently returned the embrace—a complete departure from his usual reserved self.

Erza thought that it was likely that other couples—whether existing partners or shy potential lovers or inebriated "holiday spirit" pairings—would soon proceed from subtle advances to more… mature… demonstrations of affection. Under the circumstances, it was better to walk the sweet young Sky Dragon Slayer back to her dormitory room. Blue-haired Wendy was used to the brawling that was part of everyday life at the Guild; alcohol-induced passion was a different thing altogether and best left to the Guild's adult members.

 _Allegedly "adult" members_ , Erza thought to herself with a wry grimace.

She wasn't sure whether she would ever be able to classify Natsu as an adult, regardless of his actual age. Even setting aside his destructive tendencies, his behaviour where Lucy was concerned was the subject of a lot of whispering around the Guild. Sometimes—maybe most of the time these days—he seemed more mature, and there was a different warmth now in his dark eyes when he looked at her and thought himself unwatched. At least, that was Mirajane's opinion, freely shared with Erza and Cana and likely several others. There was no doubt that he was there to defend Lucy whenever possible. He seemed to have a sixth sense about when she needed him.

Erza was undecided as to whether she would return to the party. Although she tried to stay focussed and positive, there was always a slight ache in her heart for a tall, rather intense man with hair very much like Wendy's and a red tattoo above and below his right eye.

 _Siegrain, Mystogan, Jellal_. No. He wasn't Mystogan, and it had been mostly for Erza's sake that Mystogan had covered his face, so that she wouldn't have false hope about the return of her childhood friend Jellal. Jellal, who had given her courage when she had needed it most. … Jellal who had betrayed her and all of her friends, the old and the new. Jellal—as Siegrain—who had duped the Council in the guise of one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Jellal, now locked away by the Council and doomed to remain so for a very long time, unless he was executed instead.

"I'm sorry you're sad," said a soft voice from Erza's side.

"Oh!" Erza realized that she had completely tuned out her youthful companion's last question. "I-I beg your pardon, Wendy. I didn't mean to ignore you." She wanted to say that she wasn't sad, but Erza disliked lying, especially to somebody like Wendy.

Stronger than she knew, and exceptionally kind, Wendy was a treasure for herself alone, not just because of her unique ability to use Sky Magic to heal severe wounds. She didn't deserve lies.

"I suppose it's just that I've seen a lot and done a lot, and sometimes I get to thinking about … certain things."

"Uh-huh."

Greatly daring, mostly because it was Christmas Eve, Wendy took Erza's hand; it was cool and dry and a little calloused from years of fighting. The Requip mage was taken aback, but quickly realized that she was being comforted. Not that she really needed comforting ( _yes you do_ ), but the child ( _she's growing up too_ ) would be hurt if she were repulsed ( _maybe you could invite her in for hot chocolate?)_.

"Would you like to come in for hot chocolate?" Erza asked impulsively, as they both stood outside her first floor apartment in the girls' and women's dormitory. She wished the words unsaid as soon as she remembered that her apartment, unlike almost everywhere else, was completely undecorated. No tree, no ornaments, not even a few red or gold leaves, or a small branch of sweet-smelling fir.

Despite her misgivings about the offer, she was surprised and slightly hurt when Wendy declined her offer. She wouldn't admit the second part, though, even to herself.

"I'm just really sleepy, Erza," the blue-haired told her anxiously. "Please don't be upset."

"I'm not," said Erza with a small smile. "You go ahead up to your room. If you need anything, just let me know—I don't think I'll bother to go back to the party."

"Great! I mean—I'm glad you'll be staying here. I didn't mean that I'd be happy if you didn't go back to the party… Although it is nice having you around." Wendy paused. "If you do decide to go back—later—then don't worry about me, alright? I'll just be asleep anyway."

"Goodnight," Erza replied. "Sleep well, little one."

"Hey!" Wendy grinned up at her red-haired friend. "I'm getting older every day you know!"

Erza's smile grew a little wider despite her melancholy, and she could tell that this time it reached her eyes. This was a regular joke between them. Subduing her smile, the red-head shook her head as if deploring the vagaries of the world, and gave the answer that Wendy was waiting for:

"Older isn't taller." They said the last part together: "Just look at Levy!"

Wendy gave Erza a quick hug and ran up the first flight of stairs before looking back.

"My hair's a lot darker, you know! I bet I'll be taller than Levy!"

Erza, entering fully into the banter now, promptly replied that if Wendy did get taller than Levy then it would be because she had fewer brain cells weighing down her head. Wendy laughed, and skipped out of sight. She enjoyed being able to draw Erza out of herself. A moment later, the girl's head hung over the bannister rail.

"Erza! I think Levy actually likes Gajeel _back_! What do you think?"

Erza put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I think that you shouldn't be waking everyone up by shouting out gossip."

"Barely anyone's here. Besides, if they were here then I'll bet they'd be interested."

"Goodnight, Wendy." Erza went into her apartment and shut the door behind her. It appeared that Wendy had been spending time with Mirajane as well…

* * *

Crouched partway back down the stairs, Wendy counted slowly to ten. She had known that Erza would go into her apartment if her young friend started asking questions about who liked who. Erza pretended not to be interested in such things, but Wendy thought it was a bit of a pose. Also—because Wendy was a kind girl—she believed that it had a lot to do with the absent Jellal as with an attempt to be aloof.

Wendy often wondered what Jellal was like. His double, Mystogan of the parallel world of Edolas, had befriended Wendy when she was very young, and sometimes she still missed the staff-wielding mage, who was now trapped forever in the other realm. Wendy reasoned that if she missed her friend and protector Mystogan, then the flame-haired mage must be missing Jellal even more. The young Sky Dragon Slayer firmly believed that Erza must be in love with Jellal, based on everything that she had heard and been told.

Invoking Air Magic, Wendy glided down the stairs in perfect silence, which was important, given Erza's sharp ears. The blue-haired mage went through the deserted kitchens to the back-door and from there out into the yard. Then she hurried back to the Guild, determination and a bit more Air Magic lending her speed. Normally, she'd have Carla's help, but the white Exceed had been chatting with unusual animation to Happy and Pantherlily, and Wendy hadn't wanted to break up the trio, especially since Happy seemed to have gotten a lot closer to Carla over the course of the evening. As Happy would say:

"He liiiiiiikes her!"

* * *

Between magic and determination, Wendy quickly reached the Guild. Now she needed to find somebody sober enough to speak with. That person turned out to be Natsu, who was sitting at a table looking despondent. Wendy was surprised, since when she and Erza had left he had been chatting with Lucy and they had seemed quite cheerful.

"Um, Natsu-san?"

"Oh… Hi Wendy." Natsu normally grinned at her. Right now all he could manage was a weak smile.

"Is this a bad time?" Wendy was reconsidering her plan, which really wasn't a very _safe_ plan at all. But hadn't Erza always said that helping your friends was the most important thing that you could do?

"Huh—oh, naww, not really. I just thought… but anyway, it's fine. So what's up? Didn't you leave with Erza a while ago?"

Natsu had a gift for ignoring the obvious and yet somehow keeping track of important things in his environment. Wendy tried to be pleased that she was an "important thing".

"Well, it's about Erza, actually."

"Erza?" Now Natsu looked wary. "Did she come back with you?"

"N-no, Natsu-san. You see…" Wendy gathered up her courage. "She's very sad because she wants to see Jellal, but she know it's against the law. And she said she wouldn't break him out."

"Hmm, that would be tough even for us." Natsu looked interested—as usual, the part about breaking the law went right by him.

"Do you think Lucy-chan would help us? I was hoping to find her, actually."

"Oh yeah? How come you're looking for Lucy?"

"Well…"

"Wait, wait—I get it! You want to bust Jellal out of prison so that Erza can see him on Christmas Eve, right?! Hell yeah! I didn't want him to great dragged off in the first place! Awww, we don't need Lucy for a little thing like that!"

Natsu was standing up now, face bright with excitement. Action was always his thing.

"But Natsu-san, I thought that Virgo, Lucy's spirit, could perhaps tunnel in and bring Jellal out without anybody getting hurt."

"Hurt! No way! I'm the best there is!"

"In what parallel universe, Flame-head?" asked a sardonic voice from nearby.

Natsu whirled around, flames covering one hand. Gray was there, nicely dressed and only a little flushed from alcohol.

"Look, Ice Princess, this is about helping Erza, okay. You want to get in my way, you explain it to Wendy here when I can't help her out!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Gray threw up his hands in mock horror. Or partly horror and partly interest. "What can we do for you, Wendy?"

Before Wendy could open her mouth, Natsu intervened.

"Nothing much, you can probably stay out of it, Gray."

"What—but Natsu-san, you said it would difficult, even for you?!"

"Oh, well, now that I know it's for a friend that's different….

The Ice Make mage frowned, suddenly irritated. "Aww, damn. Shirt's gone again."

"Do not worry, Gray-sama, Juvia will find it at once."

Gray blushed slightly but didn't say anything. Instead, he coughed unconvincingly and went back to the plan.

"So, Wendy, what do you need? And why'd you talk to this guy? Or is there something you want wrecked?"

"Oi! Frost-butt! Enough already." Natsu scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Lucy already said stuff about that. Besides, it's not like you don't wreck things too!"

"I have your shirt, Gray-sama!" Juvia had her usual starry-eyed look.

Wendy was about to give up—although she could be very determined when she had to be—when a deep, almost harsh voice made her jump slightly.

"You guys havin' a party without us?"

Something about how the Iron Dragon Slayer said "us" made everyone turn. Sure enough, Gajeel had his arm wound around the shoulders of the petite but brilliant Levy that Wendy had been speculating about with Erza earlier. And…

Wendy's eyes grew concerned.

"Levy-chan! You're hurt! Let me help you!"

There were two or three darkening bruises on Levy's neck, and another on her shoulder, only half-hidden by her pretty orange blouse.

"Ah, no, she's fine, Wendy, honest." Gray suddenly looked a lot more alert, and although he seemed amused, he put a friendly enough hand on Wendy's shoulder to keep her from rushing forward.

Gajeel was smirking, but the Rune mage was blushing deeply; her cheeks were a fiery red. Natsu was frowning, eyes narrowed, head tilted slightly the way he did when he smelled something he recognized or something that interested him. A moment later he grinned at Gajeel.

"Hey—you and Levy going together now? That's great!"

Gray shook his head in apparent disbelief. "Gee, Flame-brain, you just got that? The rest of us didn't need the whole dragon-sense-of-smell thing to figure that one out."

Wendy sighed to herself. She liked Gray-san, but she liked him better when he and Natsu-san weren't arguing. Gray-san could be a kind man, although he pretended he wasn't sometimes, but Wendy didn't like the way he was always sarcastic with Natsu-san.

Just then, Juvia spoke up.

"Wendy-chan wanted to ask us for help, Gajeel-san. Gray-sama was trying to find out what the problem was."

Both Natsu and Gray looked a little embarrassed for forgetting the main point, and Wendy thought Levy looked relieved to be out of the spotlight. The young, blue-haired Slayer still wasn't quite sure about the bruises on Levy-chan, but Gray had reassured her that she really didn't need to worry about it. He could be cold sometimes, but he was also very dependable.

"Thank you, Juvia-san," Wendy told Juvia, and the Water magic specialist smiled at her. Juvia always wanted to help her new guild-mates. She was a very sweet person, as well as a powerful mage, as long as other women stayed away from Gray.

Wendy realized that she was now the focus of many eyes: instead of Lucy-chan, she had ended up with Natsu-san, Gray-san, Juvia-san, Gajeel-san and Levy-chan. It made her a uncomfortable.

"I want to help Erza-san. She's been very kind to me. So I-I thought maybe Lucy-chan would help me, um, get Jellal-san out of prison for a few hours." Wendy's voice dropped to a whisper on the last part, so that everyone had to lean in to hear her.

Gajeel laughed uproariously. "Aww, you're a trouble-maker like the rest of us Slayers, Wendy—that's great! Well, I'm up for some trouble—to help Erza, of course! An' I think Lily'll be willin' to help us out since it looks like he's decided to let Happy an' Carla work things out for themselves."

Sure enough, the black and white Exceed was just coming over.

"Hey—I already said I'd help Wendy, Gajeel! You don't have to pretend to be all special…"

His voice dropped to a mutter, but he spun around quickly when a bright, usually cheerful voice asked: "Somebody asked Natsu for help? Why, do they want something wrecked?"

It was Lucy, her blond hair a bright patch of yellow as she stepped between Gajeel and Gray. Both men smirked and Natsu crossed his arms defensively.

"Enough already, Luce! I said I was sorry, right?"

"Oh, hi Wendy! I didn't realize you were here!" Lucy's face and voice brightened when she saw the young blue-haired Slayer. "Why were you looking for Natsu's help?"

Levy stepped in quickly before Gajeel or Natsu could try to explain: "Erza's feeling really down, and Wendy thinks she misses Jellal. I don't know him, but I think I understand. I mean, I know he did some horrible things, but he was her closest friend once and he must have done something right because at the end none of you wanted him to go to prison. Right?"

"Yes…" agreed Lucy, slowly, winding blond hair around a finger while she thought about it. "And?"

"She thinks that we should give Erza a chance to see Jellal, even for just a few hours."

Lucy nodded. "You know he's in the high security prison, right Wendy?"

The girl nodded shyly. "I know, Lucy-chan. But I thought that maybe… if you didn't mind… your spirit Virgo could help us?"

"So you actually came looking for me?"

"Um… yes." Wendy looked around at the circle of friends. "But Natsu-san said he would help, and then Gray-san and Juvia-san and Gajeel-san and Levy-chan."

Everyone looked at Lucy, who seemed to be debating something. Finally, she looked up with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You know what—let's do it!"

"Erza may not appreciate this," Gray muttered, but he was clearly in, so Wendy decided to ignore it.

They co-opted a table and everyone sat down (Gajeel smiled at a couple with their hands in each other's shirts, and they had hastily departed, no doubt in search of softer places with fewer Iron Slayers). Natsu managed to snag the seat next to Lucy. Since Wendy was on Lucy's other side, she heard the whispered conversation:

"I'm really, really sorry, Luce. I know your writing is special to you an' it's hard work an' you spent a lot of time on your story."

"I don't have a copy of it! And now… well, I don't know what to do." Lucy still sounded very upset, but not in an angry way. She sounded sad, Wendy thought.

"I know… I couldn't help it."

"You couldn't help your HANDS BURSTING INTO FLAME?!" Lucy voice rose.

"I couldn't help it," Natsu said more loudly. Somehow he managed to get a hold of Lucy's hands. "Do you know why?"

Lucy shook her head. Everyone was now watching the pair of them.

Natsu sighed. "I… kind of opened the notebook. An' I realized. The story was for _me_. You wrote a whole story, just for _me_. That's why I couldn't quite control the flame. But there is one thing…"

"What's that?"

"I-I did get to at least read it, you know? So I totally screwed up, but Luce, I want you to know, it was a great story."

Lucy stared at him for a long moment, and her friends held their collective breaths. Fortunately for Natsu, Lucy was rarely able to stay angry with him for long.

"Okay, Natsu… I guess that… sort of helps. But now I don't have anything for you for Christmas."

"Well, there is one thing I'd really like."

Gray and Gajeel jumped in at the same time:

"Jeez Natsu, can't you wait until we're somewhere else?"

"Aw, man, keep it clean, will ya?"

Natsu scowled at them.

"I just wanted to ask her to forgive me, okay? That okay with you morons? Huh?"

There was another silence, and then Lucy said slowly: "That's actually… a really good present to ask for, Natsu."

Natsu tried and failed not to look smug. That changed quickly, though, when Lucy added:

"But since it's a Christmas present, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to get it."

"Wait—what?!"

"AND," Lucy continued, "Wendy and Levy and Juvia and I will arrange for Erza's present."

All three guys stared at her in disbelief. Wendy perked up.

"Really, Lucy-chan?"

"You bet. Are you in, Juvia? Levy?"

"I… Yes, Juvia will help Wendy-chan and Lucy-san." Juvia shot a worried look at Gray, but kept her voice firm.

"I'm in! Not sure what I can do, but I'm in." Levy gave Lucy a fist-bump.

Lucy put one hand on Wendy's shoulder and gave a little finger wave to the guys.

"Bye! If we're not in prison tomorrow, you'll know it all worked out."

And so, completely deaf to the pleas of two Slayers and a scowling Ice Make mage, the women left to go plan a jail break.

* * *

There were still two hours to dawn when three lovely women and a blue-haired girl led an unprotesting, blue-haired man to a particular door on the first floor of a particular building.

"Good luck," the blond whispered to him.

"Juvia wishes you well," said the most elegant of the posse, her hair very nearly a match for his own.

"Remember, you don't have long, so don't waste it! And good luck," whispered the one with lighter blue hair.

"Please, Jellal-san? She is very sad without you."

The man's rather dazed expression softened as he looked down at the Slayer girl. He gently touched her face.

"Wendy," he murmured. "At least I know who you are this time. You're the one who heals people. Maybe more than you think."

He surprised them by turning abruptly to the door and knocking.

"I'll get myself back to my cell," he told them. Even as they heard footsteps approaching the door, he gave them a half-smile that for a moment was surprisingly charming. "Really. Don't wait up."

As the dead-bolt shot back, the man's kidnappers—or rescuers—hurried into the shadows of the staircase. There was a gasp and then…

And then the door closed behind Erza and Jellal, as the latter gently but firmly backed the stunned Requip mage into the apartment. But the watchers did see him bring his head down to hers and they hoped for best.

* * *

Lucy found Natsu waiting for her when she got home. She was exhausted, but exhilarated.

Maybe it was the rush of having completed a challenging, crazy quest with minimal damage and all according to her own plan. Maybe it was the twinkling fairy lights that she'd put around her window. But when she saw the familiar pink hair, and the brilliant grin, she opened her arms in a welcoming gesture that made the intruder bound across the room and scoop her up.

"You did it!"

"We did! We were _awesome_!"

Natsu spun Lucy about, then set her on her feet and looked down at her very seriously.

" _You_ are awesome."

He ran his hands lightly up her arms, and she suddenly shivered, even though she wasn't cold. When his strong, blunt-fingered hands caressed her neck and jaw and cradled her face, Lucy felt her eyes widen with a sudden understanding. He wanted her and she wanted him. They could be best friends and still be something more.

She didn't resist when his lips covered hers without any further words spoken. She felt her heart begin to race as the whole world around her became warm: became Natsu. Lucy finally wrapped her arms around him and pulled his taught body more firmly against her own. When they finally had to break for air, gazing a little shyly at each other, she realized that it was Christmas Day.

"Natsu?"

"Mmm?"

"I forgive you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Lucy."

* * *

END

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed your very own special Christmas story, _Fangirl_!**

 **Merry Christmas to all & to all a good night! **~ from "Twas the night before Christmas"

All reviews, favourites and follows are much appreciated! \\(^u^)/


End file.
